Cory (Cory in the House: the Anime)
~Cory to Stickler Summary Cory, also known as his full name, Cory Baxter ('Korībakusutā), is the titular main protagonist of the ongoing anime series, ''Cory in the House. ''Cory is a boy of African American descent that was born in Detroit. Shortly after his birth, he - alongside his family - moved to the white house to live inside of it for eight years. Cory Baxter, in that timespan, grew up - training to be one of the strongest fighters in the world. During one of his training sessions, Cory Baxter realized he was born with a special power - the ability to awaken his magnum dong. With his newfound power, Cory Baxter set off to purge the world of all evil, and to protect his friends from the primary antagonist - Stickler. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''At least '''Low 5-B, likely far, far higher Name: Cory Baxter, the Providence, Savior of Worlds Origin: Cory in the House Gender: Male Age: 13 (Season 1-5), 14 (Season 6-12) Classification: African American human, Magnum Dong user Powers and Abilities: Absolute Zero (Can reduce opponent's body temperature to absolute zero, and even to -9091231234142 degrees celsius even further down if he wanted to), Absorption, Acausality, Adaptation, Acid Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Age Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Antimatter Manipulation, Astral Projection, Attack Reflection, Danmaku, Reactive Evolution, Empathetic Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Martial Arts, Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can make opponents incapable of doing anything and everything by existing; works in an infinite range), Weapon Mastery, Existence Erasure, Plot Manipulation, Nigh Omnipresence, Statistics Amplification, Precognition, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Quantum Manipulation, Intangibility, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chi Manipulation, Peak Human, Resurrection (Can instantly resurrect if he ever dies, and creates a new reality - which cannot be destroyed - if there isn't one), Creation, Berserk Mode, Transmutation, Teleportation, Invulnerability, One Hit Kill, Fate Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Time Stop (Can stop time in an infinite range for an endless period of time, and can interact within it like normal), Information Manipulation, Rage Power, Extrasensory perception, Darkness Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement, Necromancy, Telekinesis, Aura, Technological Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Body Control, Longevity, Gravity Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Transformation, Elemental Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Vector Manipulation, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Control, Life Manipulation, Transduality, Sealing, Ice Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, The Force, Fusionism, Time Paradox Immunity, Healing, Broadway Force, Possession, Blood Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Petrification, Portal Creation, Chain Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Power Absorption, Hacking, Sounds Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Homing Attack, Stealth Mastery, Dream Manipulation, Smite, Mathematics Manipulation, Time Travel, Elasticity, Invisibility, Earth Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Superhuman Speed, Psychometry, Thread Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Haki, Bone Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Spin Dash, Perception Manipulaton, Blessed, Disease Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Acupuncture, Negation (Can negate any and all powers, abilities, resistances, hax, everything, etc. from anything in an infinite range), Cyborgization, Magnetism Manipulation, Resistance Negation (See negation), Awakened Power, Breath Attack, Self-Destruction, Sand Manipulation, Catoptromancy, Empowerment, Smoke Manipulation, Nanotechnology, Fungus Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Information Analysis, Damage Boost, Spaceflight, Vibration Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Vision, Void Manipulation, BFR, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 9; Doesn't require food, water, sleep, etc, can still move and do anything as a tiny little part of his body, can regenerate from any injury instantly, protected by a tier -1, lives off of his popularity, is secretly undead, reliant on the existence of all of the characters on this wiki (Aside from him), Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Toon Force, BFR, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Resistance to the previously mentioned abilities on an endless scale Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Planet level (During his fight against Stickler, he casually vaporized a hole through the earth by punching the ground), likely far, far higher '(Cory has stated that he only used 1e-97% of his power, which would mean he is much, much stronger than the time he had performed the aforementioned feat) 'Speed: MTFL+ (Jumped to the moon in a single attosecond) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Casually lifted the earth with his pinkie), likely far, far higher Striking Strength: Small Planet class Durability: At least Small Planet level, likely far, far higher Stamina: Limitless (Stated that he doesn't require stamina to do anything) Range: Planetary (When Stickler was on the moon, Cory's punches could reach him [This was before Cory jumped to the moon in an attosecond[ ) Intelligence: Supergenius (Knows about pretty much everything on Earth and all fields of research thanks to his education. Has knowledge on every fictional and nonfictional character, giving him the ability to know what attacks to use and the like) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Existence Erasers Category:Void Users Category:Humans Category:Cory in the House Anime Category:People Category:Tier 5 Category:Hax Category:Hax Immunity Category:Hax Negationn Category:Hax Nullification Category:Hax beyond Hax Category:Faster Than Light